This invention relates in general to the construction of stamping or nibbling machines and, in particular, to a new and useful device for regularly determining the weight and the center of gravity of a workpiece and for effecting the feed of the workpiece during the time in which the punch is lifted off the workpiece and in accordance with the sensed conditions of the workpiece.